


1号坑

by Mooner



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooner/pseuds/Mooner
Summary: ABO，BO。





	1号坑

(一)

你是一名男性Beta。  
你在一家公司工作，作为总经理的秘书。  
你原本不知道总经理的第二性别，根据他出色的业绩与冷漠逼人的气质你猜测他是一名Alpha。有一天酒宴过后，你送醉酒的经理回家，汽车在公路上高速行驶时，在那充斥酒味的逼仄空间里忽然弥漫开一阵甜香。  
似有若无，像是从夜色里融化出来的一块糖一样，真实地缠绕着你的脖颈，仿佛女人绵软而带着香气的胳膊。你呼吸一窒，心跳立刻变快了，轻微的焦虑感从脚底沿腿向上攀爬。你的心里升起一个猜想。  
你的经理安静地坐在副驾驶座，侧头看着窗外，看上去有什么地方不对劲，一时却说不出来。那一瞬间你差点判断你的猜想是荒诞的，你收回目光继续看路，却再也无法冷静。你觉得很热，因为那股越来越浓郁的甜香。  
你吞咽了一口唾沫，再次偷偷瞥了经理一眼。他还是那个姿势，一动不动像是睡着了，但是这次你发现他的双手紧握成拳，呼吸急促而沉重，被克制得几乎听不见。  
经理脱了他的西装外套，只穿了一件衬衫，眼镜也摘下来放在一边。你看向他的胸膛，并没有什么剧烈的起伏，两处凸起却尤为明显。  
你想起来，你的经理是个恐怖的高度近视。他摘了眼镜到底能看得清什么夜景？你不认为他有模拟瞎子的心情。  
缕缕甜香源源不断地飘过来，几乎覆盖了酒味。你的经理浑身都散发着诱人的香气，像是什么成熟的果子一样，但是一直保持着矜持的姿态，挂在枝头迟迟不肯落下，在风里微微地颤抖着等待采撷。  
你热了起来。  
你闻过Alpha的信息素，也闻过Omega的，事实证明，Omega的气味对你也有一些影响。这时候你庆幸你不是闻到这种气息就会发狂的Alpha，又恨你不是闻到这种气息仍然不为所动的Omega。你咬牙压下心中的躁动，却控制不了身体的反应，你僵硬地坐在那儿开车，脑内也在浮想联翩地开着另一种车。  
你的猜想渐渐清晰了：你的经理可能是一名Omega，不知什么原因，正在发情。  
你不知道那天晚上，你是以如何惊人的毅力把经理安全送回家的。你忽略触碰他时那一声散在风里的低吟，忽略他与你肌肤相贴的滚烫体温，不甚顺利地扶他上楼。然而你没能忽略你正欲离开时房里的一声闷响，你犹豫半晌，迈出的步子在半空中上下游移，像在跳一种诡异又愚蠢的舞蹈。你踏下去，又抬起脚，最终回到了经理的家门前。  
“您还好吗？”你敲门，问道。  
里面发出零零碎碎的声音，落地声，杯子碎裂声，最后是门把移动时的“咯吱”声。一双水汪汪的眼睛从门缝里望向你，一个嘶哑的嗓音用几近自言自语的音量问你：“有什么事。”你隔着门都能感受到欲望缠了他满身，他的声音却如死水般毫无波澜。  
你好一会儿才整理好措辞：“我听到了异常的声音，担心您出了什么事。如果您需要帮助，我……”  
一阵风刮上你的面门——那扇门完全打开了。他完整地出现在你面前，突然开口打断了你：“别装傻了。”  
你一下子噎住了，不知道说什么。他的表情冷漠，眼角却发红。他的背也挺不直，一手扶着门框，直勾勾地盯着你。  
他说：“进来。”  
你神情木然地走进去，为接下来的未知事态而暗自焦虑，经理在你身后关上门。你本想参观一下经理的家来转移注意力，刚转了一半你的神思蓦地飞了，一阵天旋地转后你跌坐到沙发上，陷下去又弹回来的间隙里，你的耳边“嗡”的一下蜂鸣起来。  
你的经理已经跨坐到你身上，俯下头吻住了你。  
一个乱七八糟的吻。舌头在你嘴里乱戳一通，嘴巴用力地吮着你的双唇，两排牙齿像暴徒的刀子一样差点把你舌尖割了，你眼前有几十颗流星宛如酒驾般野蛮地冲过，撞得你眼眶发疼。你原以为成熟的、已经28岁的经理，此刻正毛躁得像个初恋少年一样胡乱地吻着你。  
他却深深地自我陶醉着，嘴里发出闷哼，上身也渐渐贴紧了你。他无意识地用挺立的乳尖蹭着你的胸膛，为这细微的快感而软了腰，躯体软绵绵地半倚在你身上。  
你终于缓过神来，抵着他的肩膀推开了他。  
“不行。”你说。但是你不行了半天，没能说出一个不行的理由。说实话，你无法抗拒经理雾蒙蒙的双眼，理智限制着你的兽欲，兽欲又会让你想把理智揪出来暴打一顿。  
“什么？”经理反问你，不过显然不想听你的回答。他直接扯着你的领带把你拉到跟前，啃着你的嘴唇和脸颊，热气喷洒留下暧昧的湿意。  
此时你并不感到气氛浪漫，你从未想过会跟经理滚在一起干这种事。但是即使你屏气，那股甜香也一直萦绕在周身，好像早已植入了你的鼻腔，一刻不停地搔动着你的理智之弦。  
“请您放开……”你说。  
其实你已经意识到，完了，你拒绝不了了。你的话尾带着犹豫的颤音，并且你硬了。热流在下腹迷茫地徘徊，它无处可去，只能一股脑涌上你的阴茎，突突地在青络里跳动。  
你的经理却忽然怒了，他急躁地扯下你的领带，拉你的衣服。纽扣脱线崩下来弹到他的脸上，他也只是皱一下眉，兴致不减。  
醉鬼的手抖抖索索的，只扒了一半就脱不下来了。他啃了一口你的喉结，埋在你的颈窝里深吸一口气，沉默一会儿终于下定决心似的，抬起头盯着你的眼睛。  
那眼神简直不像一个发情的Omega所拥有的。除了那生理性的不可控的水汽，好像是狼一样富有侵略性的眼神，你在那一刻明白了他也许根本不是向你寻求帮助，而是在命令你给予快感。  
“少废话，快他妈操我！”你的经理文质彬彬，在此之前你从未听过他吐脏字。你发誓这是你听过的他最有感情的声音，饱含怒气，情欲，以及不满。  
你前所未有地兴奋起来。如果他低头哀求你，也许你就不会扣住他的脑袋狠狠吻回去。你决定要好好教他接吻，不过这不是现在最重要的事，你更想操他，你想操到他眼里的水汽变成眼泪滚落下来，操到他收敛他的锐气向你服软。  
管他妈的。你想。  
你用舌头勾住他的，就像两条刚浸了水的蛇热乎乎地缠绕了好几圈。你又舔舐他的舌面、上颚、口腔内壁，把每一寸都细致地滋润了一遍。你能感受到你们都在迅速分泌唾液，他起初还囫囵吞咽，慢慢地就失了心思，任凭唾液溢出嘴角淌下来。他的呼吸里裹满酒气，你的呼吸里裹满属于他的甜香，两股气流裹成一个乱糟糟的团。  
同时你抚摸着他的腰部，从尾椎顺着脊骨一直到后颈。那里面有着腺体，正是甜香的来源，你用指甲轻轻掐着那儿，幻想你在咬他。你突然恨你不是Alpha，你想要标记他，可是你只能留下齿印，却不能留下你的信息素气味，你不能像Alpha一样直接地宣示主权。（事后你才醒悟这是多么冲动的想法）  
这么想着，你放开他的嘴唇，愤愤地扯开了他的衬衫，低头含住其中一粒淡茶色的乳头。你吮吸，啃咬，用牙齿夹着它向外拉扯。他扬起脖颈喘息，主动将胸膛往你嘴边送。  
你的另一只手摸着他的屁股。刚成为秘书的一段时间里你非常在意他的臀部，包裹在西装裤里，弯腰时那道道紧实的褶痕象征着它们的圆润挺翘。后来这念头自然而然地消弭了，因为你天天都能见，已经没什么好稀奇的了。  
他后面湿得一塌糊涂，穴口周围的布料已经有了明显的湿意。被你一摸，他呻吟着猛地弓起背，乳头脱离你的嘴巴。你近距离地观察了一会儿那水光淋漓的乳头，它泛起了淡淡的红色，看上去可口诱人，让你恨不得从里面吸出甘甜的奶水。  
你毫无章法地舔咬他的脖子，那光滑的触感却让你更急躁。你完全没有调情的心思，你把他从你身上拉下来，压到沙发上，急匆匆地扒光了他，衣服则是随手一扔。你甚至忘了戴安全套这回事儿。  
发情的Omega不需要润滑剂，并不代表不需要扩张。但是你忘了，不，你根本不知道。你终于想起来，原来你是第一次真枪实弹地做爱，除此以外的经验不是小黄书就是春梦里，你知道个屁！  
你解开裤链，掏出你昂扬的玩意儿，强硬地挤进去半个头，就听到你的经理发出低低的痛呼。尽管如此他还是没有拒绝你，不管是本人还是后穴都热情无比，那未经扩张的小洞自发吞吃着异物，湿软的内壁蠕动着，挤压你进入的顶端。  
你后知后觉地想到了什么，想要退出去补救，他却一下子伸出两条腿勾住你的腰，他拉住你半挂的衣服，把你扯到他面前。  
他瞪着你，嗓音低哑：“别磨蹭。”  
你切实体会到了什么叫欲火焚身，快被烧成灰的你在想：为什么他还能这么嚣张呢？  
你咬了一口他的嘴唇，身下又挤进去几寸。这次你感受到了巨大的阻力，卡在那儿进不去了。他皱起眉，嘴里却发出满足的低吟，他闭上眼睛学着你之前的方法吻回来。  
这次的吻温柔多了，你心头的火忽然没那么旺盛了，你深吸一口气，耐下性子往里面缓缓推进。你感受到你推开了那软肉，于是你就在那个地方小幅度地抽动，变换着角度顶弄他的肉壁。  
他放开你的嘴唇，难耐地喘了一口气，转而又去亲吻你的侧脸与耳朵。被他的唇舌亲了一遍，你觉得浑身都酥酥麻麻地痒了起来，你也抚着他的胸膛亲回去，性器进入得越来越深。  
你几乎满头大汗，即将整根没入时你却蓦地顶到了什么。像是两片柔软肥厚的肉唇，小小的缝隙翕动着。你顶到这儿时他闭上眼睛叫了出来，手指攥紧了你的衣服。你费了好大的劲才想起这是Omega的生殖腔，发情时会张开，等待精液的进入。  
你有些头晕目眩，退出一些，不去触碰他的生殖腔。他睁眼朦胧地看了一会儿，伸出手抱住了你。  
不知为何你的眼前炸开一大团烟花，一道道白光闪烁乱飞，酥麻感在头皮里跳动。在这以前你对你的经理没有太多非分之想，此刻你却莫名觉得他非常可爱，大概是由于荷尔蒙的作用。  
你不顾什么技巧什么方法，胡乱顶进去，胡乱抽出来，大开大合地抽插，时不时会顶到他的生殖腔入口。你的经理抱着你，容纳着你，一边呻吟一边在你耳边叫你的名字，每一声都缱绻得像在呼唤恋人。  
你抚摸他的身体，亲吻他的嘴唇，你连自己在想什么都模糊不清，只恨不能把他拆吃入腹，融进血肉。你下腹烧着最原始的本能之火，热度从你们相连的那处开始蔓延，让你产生将要灰飞烟灭的错觉。  
直到临近高潮的时候他才轻轻推了推你，你低下头堵住他要说的话，当然，你还没有兴奋到发狂的程度，所以最后你射在了他的肚子上。  
后来你找了好几个房间才找到卧室，你把他拖回床上，本想给他清理一下，结果他一把抱住你你就丢了魂，回身又与他黏糊糊地抱在一起，大脑空白不知道干了些什么。  
你本以为第二天会迎来一个或是温情或是尴尬的早晨，你没想到他坐在那儿放空了片刻，突然叫你滚。  
这是一个超出尴尬级别的早晨。他又回到了原来那副冷冰冰的样子，仿佛昨晚满脸潮红的小甜心不是他本人，此刻他表情严肃，眉头死皱，叫你滚。  
你看着带有水痕的凌乱床单，想起外面满地衣服的惨状，你看看仍然半挂在肩头的衬衫，清醒过来。  
你把这晚归类为一夜情。反正你没有做太出格的事，不过你仍然想要道歉。挑个好时机再说吧。你没有思考经理为何对一个Beta——对你“兽性大发”，你没有在意经理昨晚一些反常的行为，你只是暗自感叹了一句宿醉的男人真无情，然后灰溜溜地走了。  
你昨晚开的是经理的车，所以你得另想办法离开。你看了看不远处的公交站台和驶过的出租车，最终选择慢吞吞地步行。


End file.
